Panem et Circenses
by LeviAntonius
Summary: -SYOT- Ver voor de eerste Hongerspelen ontvoerden de rebellen uit district 13 twaalf mensen die van groot belang waren voor het Capitool. Uit wraak werden deze in een zelfgemaakt arena gestopt, als oorlogsverklaring aan het corrupte Capitool. En een oorlog krijgen ze, terwijl de Spelen starten beginnen ook de Donkere Dagen. - Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius - *DICHT/CLOSED*
1. Intro

_**Panem et Circenses: De Donkere Dagen**  
Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_

* * *

Vele jaren na de oprichting van Panem leefde het volk een vreedzaam bestaan. Het werd in de loop der jaren steeds welvarender, groter en rijker. Maar ook steeds corrupter. Het Capitool was altijd al de hoofdstad van heel Panem, maar het verschil met dit gebied en de dertien districten werd steeds duidelijker en duidelijker. De districten zorgden voor de levensmiddelen, maar veel van deze goederen gingen direct naar het Capitool. Alle rijken verhuisden naar de grote stad, en daar kwam al het geld in omloop.

De ongelijkheid werd groter en groter, en uiteindelijk werd het zelfs verboden nog naar het Capitool te verhuizen, omdat teveel mensen de districten zouden verlaten. Zelfs reizen naar het Capitool was duur en slechts voor de elite. Armoede begon te heersen in de districten, onvrede, terwijl het Capitool genoot van alle luxe die het zich kon veroorloven.

In district 13, het grootste gebied na het Capitool, vervormde deze onvrede zich tot een rebellie. In meerdere districten begon er oproer te raken, maar nergens waren de mensen zo strijdlustig en daadkrachtig als in district 13. Organisaties kwamen als jonge plantjes de grond uitzetten, en al vrij snel bleek district 13 de thuisbasis te zijn van de gehele rebellie van Panem, die tegen het regime van president Pandwid wilden vechten. Veel van de districten kregen ze achter hen, en ze begonnen een oorlog te plannen om het Capitool omver te werpen.

Pandwid merkte dat er iets aan de hand was in zijn land, maar had niet in de gaten dat bijna geheel district 13 al een broedplaats van rebellie was. Hij begon de touwtjes strakker aan te trekken, strengere straffen uit te delen, nieuwe meedogenloze commandanten in de districten in te stellen om zijn regime te behouden, wat alleen een averechts effect kreeg. Rebellen werden gemarteld, vermoord, maar de rebellie was al te ver in zijn proces om nog terug te krabbelen. Meer districten, meer mensen voegden zich toe aan de rebellie door de toegenomen onderdrukking en ongelijkheid, totdat het allemaal kon beginnen.

Voor Darius Pandwid het wist waren twaalf mensen die van groot belang zijn voor het Capitool ontvoerd, verdwenen. Mensen op hoge posities, mensen die geadoreerd werden in het Capitool en mensen die dichtbij hemzelf stonden. Het bleek een oorlogsverklaring te zijn van de rebellen naar het Capitool, maar ze werden niet zomaar geëxecuteerd. Nee, ter ere van de naam van het land hadden ze een evenement bedacht die hun de wraak zou geven waarnaar ze streefden, voordat ze het Capitool omver zouden werpen. Want belangrijke mensen in het Capitool, waren vaak gehate mensen in de districten.

De twaalf mensen werden vervoerd naar district 13, waar de organisatie van rebellen in één van de ongebruikte afvalkuilen voor nucleair afval een ware arena had gebouwd. Ooit is Panem zo genoemd, gebaseerd op de oude Romeinse uitspraak 'Panem et Circenses'. Een Romeinse keizer beloofde zijn volk voedsel en Spelen, en hiermee deed Panem hetzelfde, maar hield zich niet aan de belofte. Het voedsel zouden ze krijgen door de revolutie, de Spelen zouden ze zelf regelen. En dit werd de aanleiding van de burgeroorlog tussen het Capitool en de rebellen. Dit werd het begin van de Donkere Dagen.

* * *

_Een compleet nieuw verhaal, een compleet nieuw concept. Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius gaan terug in de tijd, terug naar de Donkere Dagen voordat de Spelen ook maar waren bedacht. Het verhaal gaat over de allereerste Spelen, maar niet een Hongerspelen. Het gaat over het evenement waar de toenmalige president van Panem de Hongerspelen op heeft geïnspireerd, om het volk te laten herinneren aan de Donkere Dagen._

_Het is een SYOT, omdat we graag jullie als lezers de gelegenheid willen geven om te participeren in ons nieuwe verhaal. Maar dat is dan ook wel het enige wat hetzelfde is als een normale SYOT. Het gaat over de twaalf deelnemers aan de Circenses maar ook over de hele oorlog die eromheen begint, naar aanleiding van deze Spelen. De deelnemers zullen twaalf personen zijn met door ons bepaalde posities die belangrijk zijn voor het Capitool. Er zullen enkele limieten te vinden zijn in het inschrijfformulier (sommige limieten verschillen per positie) maar voor de rest ben je vrij je deelnemer te verzinnen._

_We zullen niet iedere deelnemer accepteren, zeker niet omdat we maar twaalf plaatsen hebben. Sommige deelnemers zullen we direct accepteren, sommige zullen nog aangepast moeten worden, sommige zullen wij misschien enigszins aanpassen, en we vrezen dat we ook enkele zullen moeten weigeren._

_Als je zekerder wilt weten dat je een karakter gaat maken die ook gekozen wordt, en die ons aanstaat, raden we je aan eerst een PM te sturen met voor welke positie je een deelnemer wilt maken, zodat wij een aantal richtlijnen kunnen aangeven. Dit hoeft niet, maar vergroot je kans wel. Probeer de vragenlijst zo uitgebreid mogelijk in te vullen, en probeer zeker een interessant karakter te verzinnen, maar houd het wel geloofwaardig. Met deze criteria maak je voor jezelf de kans ook groter om je deelnemer in de Spelen te krijgen._

_We zullen geen sponsorsysteem handhaven, en de opbouw van de hoofdstukken zal ook totaal anders zijn dan jullie gewend zijn bij SYOT's. We gaan de deelnemers introduceren op hoofdstukken die je zou kunnen vergelijken moet boetes, en daarna volgen we de deelnemers in de loop van de Spelen tot er uiteindelijk één winnaar over is. Dit blijft ongeveer hetzelfde, maar het is een ander verhaal, een ander concept. Het zal veel dingen missen die bij een normale SYOT er wel inzitten, maar er zullen ook heel veel nieuwe, spannende dingen bijzitten. De hoofdstukken zullen tevens een flink stuk korter zijn, en veel minder in aantal. De Spelen zelf zullen namelijk ook veel korter zijn._

_Wij, Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius, schrijven dit verhaal samen. We verdelen de twaalf deelnemers onder elkaar en schrijven zo de POV's van onze eigen tributen. Daarnaast zullen er ook een heleboel andere karakters en andere verhaallijnen zijn naast de Circenses. Deze karakters verdelen we niet, en schrijven we samen. We zullen proberen de hoofdstukken zo goed mogelijk tussen onszelf te verdelen, net zoals we zo goed mogelijk de aandacht tussen de twaalf deelnemers zullen proberen te verdelen._

_Binnenkort zal de inleiding van het hoofdstuk online komen, en zal er een heleboel duidelijker worden over de gang van zaken van de bijzondere Spelen die zullen plaatsvinden. Maar de inschrijving voor de deelnemers is vanaf nu geopend. Er zijn twaalf plaatsen, waarvan één door onszelf bezet is. Het inschrijfformulier staat zowel hieronder als op beiden profielen, zodat jullie deze makkelijk kunnen kopiëren. Stuur een PM met een zo uitgebreid en origineel mogelijk gevulde inschrijflijst, en wie weet zal je jouw deelnemer in de lijst met deelnemers zien verschijnen._

_Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_

* * *

**Deelnemerslijst**

**De Deelnemerslijst**

Deelnemer 1: **Kerrick Alva (46)** - _Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_

Deelnemer 2: **Duncan Canwarn (22) **- _sissihuys  
_

Deelnemer 3: **Hadrianus Driscoll (63) **- _jeffreyhphg_

Deelnemer 4: **Icarus Caeli (24) **- _Strawberrychickk_

Deelnemer 5: **Maybelle Wallace (26) - **_Florreke_

Deelnemer 6: **Lucius Cortesi (32)**_- Marie999__  
_

Deelnemer 7: **Abel Pandwid (18)** - _MyWeirdWorld__  
_

Deelnemer 8: **Irana Pandwid (34)** - _Idontknow__  
_

Deelnemer 9: **Donna McKaylam (39) **_- tiger-outsider_

Deelnemer 10: **Sendiya** **Lacrumo-Brinkum (38) **- _leakingpenholder_

Deelnemer 11: **Julianna von Hohenlohe (30) **- _SirWalsingham_

Deelnemer 12: **Lysander Melsuns** **(42)** - _Serenetie-Ishida_

* * *

**Inschrijfformulier**

_Algemeen_

Naam:  
Leeftijd (Tussen 18-65):  
Gekozen Positie:  
Geslacht:

_Uiterlijk_

Lichaamsbouw:  
Haarkleur:  
Oogkleur:  
Huidskleur:  
Uitgebreide beschrijving gezicht:  
Bijzondere kenmerken:  
Keuze van kleding:

_Karakter_

Uitgebreide biografie van de deelnemer:  
Uitgebreide beschrijving persoonlijkheid:  
Drie of meer positieve karaktereigenschappen:  
Drie of meer negatieve karaktereigenschappen:  
Houding tegenover het Capitool:  
Houding tegenover de rebellie:

_Status_

Werk van de deelnemer:  
Status in Capitool:  
Status in de Districten:  
Hoe is deelnemer tot status gekomen waarin hij zich nu bevind:  
Hoe denkt deelnemer over eigen status:

_Leefsituatie_

Waar woont de deelnemer:  
Met wie woont hij samen:  
Heeft de deelnemer een relatie:  
Heeft de deelnemer kinderen:  
Heeft de deelnemer nog levende ouders:  
Andere relevante familieleden (broers, zussen, grootouders, kleinkinderen, enz.)  
Wie is de belangrijkste persoon voor de deelnemer:

_Circenses_

Hoe reageert de deelnemer op de Spelen:  
Hoe reageert de deelnemer op de rebellie:  
Hoe is de relatie tussen hem/haar en mogelijke andere deelnemers:  
Wat is de houding van de deelnemer tegen de rebellen die hem/haar gevangen hebben genomen:  
Wat is de houding van de deelnemer in de Spelen (weigerend te vechten, vluchten, vechten.):  
Wapenkeuze:  
Zou de deelnemer een bondgenootschap maken:

* * *

_Houd in gedachten dat de Spelen iets compleets nieuws is voor de deelnemers. Ze hebben nog nooit iets gezien en weten ook totaal niet hoe het in elkaar zou moeten steken. Dit zullen ze merken als ze ontvoerd worden, als ze voor de eerste keer verteld worden over de Circenses en natuurlijk als de Spelen écht zullen beginnen. Ze zullen niet op dezelfde manier starten als bij een Hongerspelen._

_De deelnemers zullen veelal niet getraind zijn, en zullen geen ervaring hebben met wapens. In de arena wordt wel met ongeveer dezelfde wapens als bij de Hongerspelen gespeeld, maar er zullen ook veel veranderingen zijn. Houd er daarnaast ook rekening mee dat het volwassenen zijn met hoge functies uit het Capitool, dus het andere personages zijn dan die je in zou sturen voor SYOT's._

_Nogmaals, wij raden je aan eerst een PM te sturen met daarin de positie naar keuze zodat wij enkele richtlijnen en criteria kunnen terugsturen, zodat je de kans dat je deelnemer gekozen wordt nog meer kan vergroten!_


	2. Het Groter Goed

**_Hier is het dan, het allereerste hoofdstuk van Panem et Circenses._**

**_Direct worden er twee hoofdpersonages geïntroduceerd, en eigenlijk nog wel meer. Deze personages zijn natuurlijk niet ingestuurd door lezers, maar zullen wel een hele grote rol Spelen in ons verhaal. We zullen ons namelijk niet enkel richten op de deelnemers en het spel in de arena, maar ook wat er omheen gebeurt in de oorlog._**

**_Dit hoofdstuk is door ons samen geschreven, de eerste POV vanuit Selia door Jade Lammourgy en de tweede vanuit Ferran door LeviAntonius. Wij verwachten dat dit ongeveer ook de opbouw van de aankomende hoofdstukken zal worden, dat we beiden één POV per hoofdstuk zullen nemen, maar waarschijnlijk zal dat in de toekomst nog wel veranderen._**

**_Wij hopen dat we jullie hiermee ook een duidelijker beeld hebben gegeven van het verhaal dat we willen creëren en de omgeving waarin het afspeelt, ook voor het insturen van tributen. De inschrijvingen vallen tot nu toe heel erg tegen, wat erg jammer is. We zijn erg enthousiast over dit verhaal, en we willen hier ook echt hard aan werken. De hoofdstukken zullen flink wat korter worden dan die van onze andere verhalen, en er zullen ook veel minder hoofdstukken zijn omdat De Circenses veel korter zijn. Dus dat betekent ook meer en vaker updates._**

**_Dus, wacht niet langer en stuur je tribuut in. Alle informatie hierover staat in de intro, het inschrijvingsformulier staat op het account en je kan via PM een deelnemer insturen. We kunnen pas beginnen aan het volgende hoofdstuk als we flink wat deelnemers ingestuurd hebben gekregen, en vergeet niet: vol is vol._**

**_Veel plezier met lezen, en tot het volgende hoofdstuk!_**

**_Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius_**

* * *

**Selia 'Bennett' Talbot (26) – Tuinfeest President Pandwid**

De sigarethouder tussen mijn vingers heeft de rode markering van mijn lippenstift om de rand. De rook die aan het einde omhoog cirkelt blaas ik zachtjes weg zodat ik onbelemmerd van het uitzicht kan genieten. De glimlach die rond mijn lippen speelt verdwijnt niet als er mensen zacht smoezend langslopen en ik mijn naam een paar keer tussen hun woorden heen hoor.

Het Capitool zit vol roddelaars.

Ik rust mijn handen, die gestoken zijn in lange witte handschoenen, op de balustrade en leun voorover. De dansende mensen onder me deinen zachtjes mee op de jazz muziek die op langzaam tempo wordt gespeeld. Ik neem weer een trek van mijn sigaret en blaas de rook in rondjes uit in de warme avondlucht.

Nog meer gesmoes van achter zorgt ervoor dat ik me omdraai en al glimlachend op het buffet af loop. De vrouwen die in hun lange rechte jurken voor het eten staan kijken me afkeurend aan als ik mijn lege glas naast een ober neerzet. Hun blikken ben ik al lang gewend en geleerd wijs te negeren. Zij weten niet dat er een rebel in hun midden is en dat ik de macht in handen heb over al hun levens.

"Nog een champagne," mompel ik tegen een ober die afwezig knikt en snel wegloopt om het in te schenken. Ik kan niet ontkennen dat het feestje tot nu toe erg saai is en onvruchtbaar voor mijn doeleinden. Ik ben hier om informatie te verkrijgen, maar ik heb nog niet eens de persoon gevonden waar iedereen de hele avond al over praat. De President, mijn minnaar.

De ober overhandigd mij mijn champagne en vraagt beleefd of ik nog iets van het buffet wil, maar ik weiger door niet te reageren. De muziek is opgehouden wat betekent dat er wat aangekondigd zal worden en dat kan maar één ding zijn.

Zijn brede glimlach is het eerste wat ik herken. Hij is gekleed in een elegant marineblauw pak waarbij de macheteknoppen op zijn mouwen blinken in het licht van de lantarens. Zijn zandblonde haar is netjes naar achteren gekamd, maar als zijn hand eroverheen glijdt ontsnappen er een paar plukken.

Ik lach. De man die op het podium staat moet de president van het machtige Capitool voorstellen, maar hij is voor mij niks meer dan de zoveelste die uit de palm van mijn hand eet. Ik kan me zijn donkere grijze ogen zo al voorstellen als ze mij zien. De witte jurk die ik aanheb is desalniettemin een cadeau van hem, samen met de lange parelsnoeren die om mijn nek heen hangen. Ik negeer dan ook het feit dat de satijnen stof mijn huid doet vlijen. Ik ben hier voor mijn baan, het Capitool door middel van mijn affaire met deze man omver werpen. Het is voor het groter goed, de revolutie.

"Welkom, welkom iedereen!" Ik schrik op uit mijn gedachten door de bekende donkere stem die over de tuin heen galmt, "Ik wil op deze avond graag toasten op een mooie start van de lente en de donkere gebeurtenissen van de winter vergeten. Op het Capitool!" Hij heft zijn glas in de lucht en buigt zachtjes.

Mensen applaudisseren terwijl hij breedgeschouderd op het podium blijft staan. Ik zie zijn blik over de tuin gazen en als zijn ogen eindelijk op mij richten hef ik mijn glas ook met een zoete glimlach op en toast zachtjes mee. De donkere gebeurtenissen van de winter waren voor mij een warme gloed. Een paar districten waren het in die tijd zat geworden om te sterven van de honger en waren in een kleine opstand gekomen. Iets waar ik met heel mijn hart al vurig op hoopte, en wat snel weer zal gebeuren. Maar dan veel grootser.

Ik draai me nogmaals om en loop de marmeren trappen af die de verlichtte tuin in leiden. De rode rozen staan in de bloei en ik doe net alsof ik diep geïnteresseerd ben in de geur van de struik. Mijn sigarettenhouder berg ik leeg op in mijn glinsterende tasje en ik glijd langzaam met mijn vingers langs één van de vele rozen. Ik lach zelfingenomen als er een schaduw over me heen valt en een sterke arm rond mijn middel kruipt.

"Juffrouw Bennett, u ziet er wonderschoon uit vanavond," fluistert een diepe stem in mijn oor en ik lach zachtjes.

"Dat hebben meerdere heren al gezegd vanavond," Ik weet dat zo'n opmerking hem raakt en ik voel dan ook zijn arm steviger om mijn middel heen.

"Ik kan zo iemand op laten pakken door zulk soort _opmerkingen_,"

Ik draai me om in zijn greep en lach zoetjes. Zijn grijze ogen zijn gevuld met jaloezie, maar ik kan ook een speelse tint erin ontdekken. Mijn vingers spelen zachtjes met zijn donkere stropdas en ik voel hoe zijn andere arm ook om mijn middel heen geslagen wordt. Zijn vingers gaan al snel daarna door mijn bronzen krullen en hij laat ze er doorheen glijden.

"Je weet dat ik alleen van jou ben, Darius," fluister ik en hij lacht vrolijk. Hoe dom mannen kunnen zijn verbaast me nog steeds, vooral van een president had ik wel beter verwacht.

"Trouw dan met me,"

Ik zucht en duw hem geïrriteerd van me af. Het valt me op dat de muziek weer begonnen is met spelen en mensen achter ons opnieuw aan het dansen zijn. Af en toen durft iemand een blik onze kant op te werpen, maar als ze mijn blauwe ogen ontmoeten kijken ze al snel weg.

"Selia, alsjeblieft. Je weet hoeveel ik van je hou," mompelt Darius weer in mijn oor en zijn vingers glijden opnieuw door mijn krullen heen. Ik doe er niks aan. Ergens ben ik van die beweging gaan houden, hoe erg ik dat ook probeer te ontkennen.

"Je bent nog steeds getrouwd, Darius, dat weet je net zo goed als ik. Daarnaast zouden mensen mij niet accepteren. Stel je voor, een meisje uit een district die trouwt met de president van het machtige Capitool?" Hij gromt geïrriteerd en grijpt mijn hand zo stevig vast dat het bijna pijn doet. Maar ik laat niks zien en kijk hem stil aan.

"De scheiding is bijna rond, dat heb ik je al vaker verteld en het maakt niet uit wat mensen van ons vinden. Ik ben hier de macht en maak de wet, niemand kan ons vertellen wat we moeten doen," Zijn stem is zo vol overtuiging dat ik er bijna op in ga, maar ik weet mezelf te stoppen. Ik glimlach zwak en maak mijn hand los uit zijn sterke greep.

"Ik moet gaan, Darius," mompel ik en ik zie zijn blik onmiddellijk veranderen. Hij pakt me weer vast, bijna wanhopig en trekt me achter de rozenstruiken zodat we afgeschermd zijn van de priemende blikken.

"Selia, blijf. Je weet dat ik je hier wil houden, bij mij waar je hoort. Moet je echt steeds terug naar je district? Je woont toch ook bij mij hier in het Capitool?" Zijn lippen kussen mijn nek in de hoop dat dat me zal overtuigen, maar ik word er enkel moe van. Ik ben er moe van hem in een staat te zien waarin ik hem alles kan laten doen. Ik ben er moe van smoesjes te verzinnen waarom ik weg moet. Weg naar district 13 voor besprekingen, maar dat zal hij nooit weten.

"Ik zie je over een paar dagen weer," mompel ik zachtjes, maar zijn armen gaan bijna pijnlijk strak om mijn middel heen.

"Ik kan je verbieden om ooit nog weg te gaan,"

"Dan zal ik je nooit meer liefhebben," lieg ik geïrriteerd. Ik moet mijn trein halen naar district 2, waar een speciale chauffeur op me wacht om me in het geheim te begeleiden naar district 13. In het Capitool denken ze allemaal dat ik uit district 2 kom, een dochter van een dode, rijke mijneigenaar. Niets is minder waar. Ik ben niet de dochter van de befaamde miljonair Cornelius Bennett. Dat is oorspronkelijk niet eens mijn eigen naam. Ik hoor in district 13 thuis, als Selia Talbot. Dochter van een arme straatveger.

"Trouw met me Selia, en ik geef je al mijn bezittingen," Zijn lustige stem in mijn oor zorgen voor rillingen over mijn lichaam, maar ik spreek mezelf streng toe. "Of ik laat je nooit meer gaan."

"Als ik instem, laat je me dan mijn trein halen?" vraag ik enigszins boos, maar Darius trekt meteen terug van zijn pijnlijke greep om mijn lichaam en lacht ongelovig.

"Natuurlijk," Zijn vingers gaan nogmaals door mijn krullen heen en ik probeer mijn gevoel onder controle te houden als ik antwoord geef. Ik doe alles voor district 13. Alles voor de rebellie. Maar hierbij heb ik het gevoel alsof ik het meer voor mezelf doe, en dat baart me zorgen.

"Dan trouw ik met je," fluister ik.

* * *

**Ferran Dreslar (28) – Hoofdkantoor Dreslar Inc. District 13**

Het is een normale maandag in district 13. De schoorstenen laten ondoordringbare rookwolken achter, die met hun dreigende grijze kleur makkelijk te onderscheiden zijn van de witte. De kleurloze, met stof bedekte straten zijn bijna verlaten, want iedereen in dit deel van het district heeft zich verzameld in de betonnen fabrieken. Sommigen zeggen dat we blij zouden moeten zijn dat we tenminste werk hebben in ons district, maar ik kan het alleen zien als uitbuiting. En na al die jaren kan ik me er nog steeds woedend om maken, hoewel velen zich erbij neer hebben gelegd. Maar ik niet.

Vanaf tien hoog achter het dunne glas van een voormalig kantoorgebouw kan ik perfect uitkijken op het industrieterrein. Een grote leegte van grind en baksteen ligt tussen de fabrieken, waar bouwvakkers op dit moment druk bezig zijn met een enorme afvalkuil voor radioactief overschot. De huidige kuilen liggen veel te ver buiten het industriegebied, waardoor de transportatiekosten veel te hoog zijn. Dus zijn er enkele slecht draaiende fabrieken platgegooid zodat er ruimte zou komen voor een nieuwe, enorme afvalkuil, en de transportatiekosten tot een minimum zouden komen.

Wat het Capitool wel raar vond, was dat de afvalkuilen vier keer groter werden gemaakt dan ze origineel waren. Zes verdiepingen diep en bijna driehonderd meter breed, kolossaal voor een afvalkuil, bijna groter dan een van de grootste fabrieken op het industrieterrein, groot genoeg om een ware arena in te bouwen, zoals de Romeinen in het verleden ook deden. Toch veel te groot voor een afvalkuil?

Ik grijns, het is inderdaad veel te groot voor een afvalkuil. Maar dat is ook niet wat het gaat worden.

"Klaar voor de vergadering, Ferran?"

In de weerspiegeling van het glas kan ik hem al de kamer binnen zien lopen, enkele meters verderop blijft hij wachten, met zijn hand leunend op een van de houten stoelen. Ik draai me om, glimlachend, en loop met gespreide armen naar mijn broer toe, waarna ik hem kort omhels.

"Ik ben nog nooit meer klaar geweest," antwoord ik, maar al snel draai ik de toon in mijn stem om. Want er moeten serieuze dingen besproken worden vandaag. "Isaac, ik zie net buiten dat de bouwvakkers nog steeds aan het werken zijn terwijl het allemaal al een week geleden af moest. Je hebt alles toch wel onder controle?"

Ik probeer middels zijn blik te peilen of hij zenuwachtig wordt of niet, of hij inderdaad alles onder controle heeft of niet. Zijn ijsblauwe ogen kijken me echter nonchalant aan, waardoor ik al iets rustiger word. Zijn blauwe ogen lijken precies op de mijne, en we hebben ongeveer dezelfde donkerbruine haarkleur, maar voor de rest lijken mijn oudere broer en ik nauwelijks op elkaar.

Isaac is overduidelijk door de jaren heen wat kilo's aangekomen, heeft ruw haar op zijn kin wat net tussen een stoppelbaard en baard in zou zitten. Hij heeft korte, donkerbruine krullen, zware wenkbrauwen, een grote neus die al enkele keren gebroken is geweest en hij begint al langzamerhand grijs te worden. Ikzelf ben langer dan hem, slanker tot het magere aan toe en mijn halflange donkere haren zijn strak naar achteren gekamd. Mijn gezicht is spits, mijn kin gladgeschoren maar in tegenstelling tot al die verschillen die je direct kan zien, ligt het grootste verschil in onze persoonlijkheid. Ik ben ambitieus, Isaac niet.

"Alles is onder controle. Door de regen van vorige week zijn we iets achter schema geraakt, maar volgens het nieuwe schema zou het allemaal aan het einde van deze dag af moeten zijn."

"Echt helemaal af? Klaar voor gebruik?" vraag ik wat sceptisch, want nadat ik met eigen ogen het proces buiten heb gezien, lijkt dat me dichtbij onmogelijk.

"Klaar voor gebruik."

Ik besluit Isaac maar te vertrouwen, lach hem bemoedigend toe en geef hem een klop op zijn schouder. Maar in mijn achterhoofd besef ik me wel dat Isaac wel vaker valse beloftes heeft gemaakt, en dat het hier niet zomaar over het een of ander gaat. Ik heb hem een deadline gegeven, die moet hij halen. Morgen moet het af zijn, anders moet ik consequenties trekken.

"Laten we snel gaan zitten, de anderen zullen hier zo zijn." Isaac en ik lopen beiden om de ronde, houten tafel in het midden van de kleine vergaderruimte. Er staan vijf stoelen omheen, allemaal met ossenleer bekleed, voor de vijf leden van het bestuur van de organisatie. Overal op de betonnen muren staat het logo van Dreslar inc, het familiebedrijf dat van mijn vader was, en nu van Isaac. De grootste bouwonderneming van district 13, en verantwoordelijk voor bijna alle gebouwen hier die blijven staan bij een aardbeving. Maar dit pand, het kantoorgebouw van Dreslar inc, wordt nauwelijks meer gebruikt voor de bouwonderneming. We hebben het afgelopen jaar maar één project gehad, die eigenlijk ook alles te maken had met het andere, grote 'project' hier. Laten we die maar _revolutie _noemen.

Ik ga zitten op mijn vaste plek aan de tafel, met mijn rug gericht naar het manshoge raam achter me en mijn blik gericht op de houten deur van de ruimte. Isaac gaat rechts naast me zitten, legt zijn blauwdrukken voor zich op tafel en vouwt zijn handen ineen.

"Heb je nog gehoord van Selia?" vraagt Isaac, twijfelend of hij haar wel zou moeten opmerken.

"Ze is nog in het Capitool, ze moest naar een tuinfeest van Pandwid, daarna kan ze pas weer terug naar district 13. Tot dan probeert ze nog extra informatie uit de President te krijgen over een mogelijk kernarsenaal. Maar we mogen nergens op hopen, ik kan me nauwelijks voorstellen dat Pandwid zoiets los zou laten aan zijn minnares. Zo dom zou een President toch niet zijn," antwoord ik zo zakelijk mogelijk.

Toch heb ik er iedere keer weer moeite mee als ze naar het Capitool vertrekt. Ik weet dat het allemaal nep is, maar ik word witheet van woede en jaloezie alleen al denkend aan hoe ze Pandwid verleid, op de manier waarop ze mij verleid. Hoe ze Pandwid kust, de manier waarop ze mij kust. Hoe ze Pandwid- Ik forceer de gedachten snel uit mijn hoofd. Het is gespeeld, zeg ik tegen mezelf, Selia houdt van mij.

"Je weet het maar nooit bij Pandwid. Als hij écht slim zou zijn hadden wij hier niet met z'n tweeën gezeten, is het niet?"

Ik lach, maar voordat ik antwoord kan geven valt de deur van de kamer al open en komen de twee mensen waarop we wachtten binnen, begeleid door een secretaresse die de deur voor hen openhoudt.

"Mannen, kom snel binnen!" zeg ik opgelaten als ik mijn stoel naar achteren schuif en met een ontvangend gebaar opsta. "Jullie zijn vroeg! Alleen maar goed, hoe meer tijd hoe beter."

De twee mannen komen met een voorzichtige glimlach de drempel van de deur overgelopen. Oscar Cardew komt als eerste naar me toegelopen. Hij is hoofd-vredebewaker in district 2, en daarmee een van de belangrijkste personen van het hele district. Doordat hij in zijn jeugd de snoeiharde training tot vredebewaker heeft doorstaan is hij gespierd en breed, en lijkt zijn hand bijna de mijne de verbrijzelen als hij me begroet met een handdruk. Maar in tegenstelling tot de meeste vredebewakers is hij ook slim, dapper en een geboren leider.

Chion Blideff is een stuk minder indrukwekkend als Oscar maar zeker niet onbelangrijker. Hij is ondercommandant hier in district 13, en de rechterhand van commandant Alva. Hij weet alles van oorlogstactieken, kernwapens, en alle vertrouwelijke gegevens van district 13. Zelfs sommige gegevens waarvan het Capitool niet eens op de hoogte is. Daarnaast is hij sluw, en haat hij het Capitool misschien nog erger dan ik doe, wat praktisch onmogelijk is.

Als we allemaal zijn gaan zitten blijft er één stoel over aan de ronde tafel, en Oscar en Chion lijken dat ook op te vallen. Dus ik begin maar meteen mijn welkomstwoord met de mededeling dat Selia er niet bij kan zijn.

"We zijn met z'n vieren vandaag, agent Talbot kon niet op tijd vertrekken vanuit het Capitool, en we hebben geen tijd om de vergadering uit te stellen. We hebben nog genoeg om te overleggen en er is weinig tijd, morgen is het al zo ver," begin ik met gerechte rug, terwijl de andere leden van het bestuur aandachtig naar me luisteren. "Laten we beginnen met de mededeling dat de lijst van deelnemers eindelijk compleet is. De laatste naam is aan de lijst toegevoegd, ik heb gister bericht gekregen van agent Talbot dat alles in orde is voor zijn ontvoering. Deze ontvoering gaat misschien het moeilijkst worden, maar het is het zeker waard."

Een kleine stilte valt, en hoewel Chion, Oscar en Isaac waarschijnlijk allang weten over wie ik het heb, onderbreken ze me niet. Een trotste glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik wat achterover ga zitten in mijn stoel en de naam hardop zeg.

"Abel Pandwid."

"Geweldig," zegt Isaac duidelijk enthousiast door het nieuws, alleen Oscar lijkt minder enthousiast. "Ik wist wel dat Talbot het kon regelen, Abel is echt de kroon op ons werk. Iedereen zal geschokt zijn, nog erger dan bij de andere deelnemers."

"Ik zou echt al mijn geld neerleggen om alleen al de blik op Pandwid's gezicht te zijn als hij hoort dat zijn zoon ontvoerd is. Hij zal niet weten wat hem overkomt," zegt Chion lachend, maar ik schenk hem snel en doordringende blik. Enthousiasme is goed, maar we mogen niet onze focus verliezen. Niet nu.

"Dat maakt dus twaalf deelnemers, die allemaal morgen op hetzelfde tijdstip ontvoerd zullen worden, zodat er geen veiligheidsmaatregelen door het Capitool kunnen worden getroffen. We hebben zeven hovercrafts tot onze beschikking, vijf gaan er naar het Capitool, twee naar de districten. Daarin zitten onze speciale teams die de ontvoeringen moeten uitvoeren, samen met de spionnen in het Capitool. De twee deelnemers in district 13 worden door onze teams hier in het district ontvoerd."

"Begeleid door onszelf natuurlijk," onderbreekt Chion me, met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Chion zal aan de leiding staan van de ontvoering van zijn eigen baas, Kerrick Alva. En hoewel Alva Chion met alles in hem vertrouwd, kan Chion niet wachten hem te verraden, en misschien wat bloed te laten vloeien in dat proces. Dat kan ik natuurlijk alleen maar aanmoedigen.

"Inderdaad," antwoord ik. "Commandant Blideff zal de ontvoering van Alva leiden, Agent Talbot de ontvoering van Abel Pandwid, Agent Dreslar de ontvoering van onze tweede deelnemer uit district 13 en Commandant Cardew de ontvoering van zijn eigen commandant in district twee. Ik zal hier de zorgen dat de bouw van de arena helemaal in orde zal zijn, dat de ondergrondse cellen klaar zullen zijn voor de aankomst van de deelnemers, ik zal natuurlijk morgen De Circenses aankondigen aan het volk van district 13, en de andere districten én, ook niet onbelangrijk, ik zal de oorlogsverklaring uitdragen aan het Capitool."

Ik neem even een moment om mijn eigen woorden te beseffen, en kijk tevreden de leden van het bestuur van de rebellie aan. Ik weet dat we aan het begin staan van iets groots, een revolutie. Ook al zijn we hier maar met z'n vieren, we hebben het hele volk van Panem achter ons staan. En bovendien hebben we de wapens om iedereen te vermoorden die niet achter ons staat. We gaan dit winnen.

"Commandant Blideff, jij wordt direct na de ontvoering van Alva verwacht aan de verdedigingslinie in district 13. We verwachten niet veel verzet van de Capitoolgezinden in district 13, maar wel wat. Zeker van de vredebewakers, maar die moeten we met onze linie makkelijk aankunnen, die jij gaat leiden."

"Het is een eer," zegt Chion glimlachend, vele malen blijer dan hij normaal is. Waarschijnlijk kan zijn dag niet meer stuk bij het vooruitzicht aan morgen, en hij is niet de enige.

"Dinsdagavond zullen alle deelnemers aangekomen zijn in district 13, woensdag zullen de nodige voorbereidingen getroffen worden en donderdagochtend gaan ze de arena in, dan kan het allemaal beginnen. Ik verwacht niet dat het al te lang zal duren, ze zullen ze zich daar niet makkelijk kunnen verstoppen voor elkaar. Maar het moet ook niet te lang duren, we hebben een oorlog om te vechten. Na een of twee dagen zullen ze elkaar wel uitgemoord hebben, anders versnellen we het proces een beetje. We halen de winnaar uit de arena, stoppen hem terug in de cel en vermoorden hem pas weer als we de oorlog gewonnen hebben."

"Hoezo de winnaar vermoorden?" hoor ik Oscar verbaasd vragen, waarna ik opkijk van mijn papier met aantekeningen. "Waarom laten we dan nog iemand winnen?"

Ik frons mijn wenkbrauwen, en voel de irritatie al opkomen. Met gebalde vuisten schuif ik mijn stoel naar achteren om staand mijn woorden nog duidelijker te maken. Ik ben nooit echt goed geweest in het behouden van mijn woede, en heb altijd de neiging snel uit mijn slof te schieten. Een beetje irritatie is al genoeg, en ik dacht dat Oscar dat wel zou weten.

"Alle twaalf de deelnemers zijn afschuwelijke landverraders die _niets _geven om Panem of haar volk. Geen van hen verdienen genade. Na de oorlog zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat iedereen die in al die jaren de burgers in de districten heeft laten lijden vermoord zal worden. Iedere burger in het Capitool, iedere burgemeester van de districten, iedere vredebewaker, iedereen die de revolutie in de weg staat, dood. En daar hoort onze winnaar zeker bij, wie dat ook moge zijn."

Ik ga zitten en voel de aders in mijn nek nog kloppen terwijl mijn hoofd nog warm is van de woede. Ik blaas een flinke ademteug uit om mijn rust terug te vinden en blader weer even tussen de papieren voor me om weer verder te gaan met mijn woorden, maar Oscar onderbreekt me.

"Ik weet niet of ik het daar wel mee eens ben." Zijn ogen zijn geknepen en zijn blik lijkt standvastig. Ik moet zoeken naar de angst in zijn ogen maar lijk het niet te vinden. "Mijn twijfels zijn de laatste tijd al flink toegenomen, en hier kan ik niet mee instemmen. Ik ben hier om mijn district te vertegenwoordigen, en ik vrees dat wat jij van plan bent alleen maar meer chaos, ellende en dood zal veroorzaken. Je beloofde een korte en vreedzame oorlog, en zo klinkt het zeker niet."

Mijn ademhaling wordt heviger terwijl ik de lucht woest uit mijn neus blaas. Hij kan nu niet tegen gaan liggen, niet nu. We zijn zo dichtbij, zo verschrikkelijk dichtbij. Hij is een probleem, en ik zal er alles aan doen om de problemen uit de weg te ruimen. Alles voor het groter goed, de revolutie.

"Jij bent hier om _alle _districten te vertegenwoordigen. Denk je dat ze in district 12 allemaal zo goed behandeld worden als bij jou? Jij denkt het goede te doen door je eigen volk in bescherming te nemen, maar wie beschermt hun? Wie beschermt het volk van Panem tegen het Capitool? Mensen gaan dood van de honger, worden vermoord omdat ze zeggen dat het Capitool corrupt is. Er _moet _verandering komen, verdomme! En dat ga jij niet in de weg staan."

"Oorlog brengt alleen meer doden, Ferran," antwoord hij op een zachtere toon als ik, maar nog steeds nors. Hij schuift zijn stoel naar achteren en staat op van de tafel, en maakt me furieuzer dan ik misschien ooit ben geweest. Hij mag niet dwarsbomen, dat mag niet. "Ik kan het niet. Ik stop."

"Jij stopt niet!" schreeuw ik terwijl ik opspring, en de krakkemikkige stoel achter me op de houten vloer knalt en een doffe dreun veroorzaakt. Isaac probeert me te kalmeren maar ik sla zijn armen van me af. "Jij gaat ons nu niet dwarsbomen, Cardew!"

"Het spijt me."

Ik zie dat dat het laatste is wat hij wilde zeggen. Hij maakt al aanstalten om om te draaien, maar dat zal hij nooit doen. Woest trek ik mijn pistool uit de binnenzak van mijn jasje en richt deze op het gezicht van Oscar Cardew. Direct verstijfd zijn lichaam, heft hij zijn handen in de lucht en worden zijn ogen groot, heerlijk groot. Eindelijk zie ik dan de angst in zijn ogen, angst die hij nooit laat zien.

"Jij zult ons niet dwarsbomen," onderbreek ik de complete stilte met een bijna fluisterende stem. En voordat Oscar kan antwoorden haal ik met mijn wijsvinger de trekker over en verdwijnt mijn kogel recht in zijn hoofd, tussen zijn met angst gevulde ogen. Zijn lichaam komt met een enorme klap neer op de houten vloer en blijft doodstil liggen terwijl het bloed van zijn voorhoofd begint af te druipen. Isaac en Chion kunnen enkel geschokt naar Oscars lijk staren, bijna even bewegingsloos als hem. En terwijl ik mijn pistool weer opberg in mijn jasje, gaat er maar één ding door mijn hoofd.

Alles voor het groter goed, de revolutie.


End file.
